In a conventional mobile phone, when the user cannot answer when making a sound to notify of an incoming call or an incoming email or when the user does not notice that there has been an incoming call or an incoming email, in general, display of a missed call or an incoming email indicating that there has been an incoming call or email is performed on a display unit of the mobile phone.
It is common that the display is provided as a notification icon indicating a missed call or an incoming email on a standby screen. When the notification icon is selected, the screen transitions to a missed call record screen or an email list screen.
Currently, there are various propositions of a data communication terminal such as that described above (Patent Documents 1 to 4).